Valerie
by A Piece for Some Peace
Summary: In a strange turn of events, Sakura finds herself as the bodyguard for Gaara in their second run through the chuunin exams. While she fights through another round of traps, tests, and challenges, she must deal with the frustrating anomaly that is Gaara.
1. Look Across The Water

Back again? Already? Gaara must have been a masochist or something of the like. Behind him his older sister Temari was grumbling over the lack of special accommodations he was receiving. He knew she would be unhappy regardless, since she thought the chuunin exams to be pointless for Gaara.

"You're strong enough as it is." She grumbled while messing with the pillows on her bed. Temari, after six months of major changes for their family and all of Suna, was coming to not only respect Gaara, but care for him deeply. Scars from so many scares and unfortunate situations had left a lot to be desired in their family life.

"It's fine." Gaara said, brushing her off. He was never one for drawn out words. Temari crossed her arms in a huff.

"You already proved you're strong enough." She insisted. It may have been just him, but Gaara felt their room to grow oppressively small. Wanting nothing more than to forget his wrongs in the past exams, he knew he had shown plenty of strength, now he needed to prove he could control it. Seeing the frustration in Temari's face, Gaara worried he was upsetting his sister. Part of him, the old him with the endless walls and barriers was sickly satisfied, but the new him knew this to be wrong.

"I'm sorry," he told her, feeling it was what a good brother might say.

"For what?" she asked. Guess not. Gaara was no good when it came to connecting with people, even his sister. He tried so hard, but it just wasn't coming as easily to him as he would like. The door opened, it was Kankuro, bringing them a take-out dinner.

"Where were you?" demanded Temari, her attentions easily shifting.

"What does it look like? Konohagakure has too many food stands." Kankuro countered. Temari eased off, eagerly looking at the bags.

"It had to be held here again, didn't it?" She asked rhetorically. It was an act of reciprocity on behalf of Sunagakure, to apologize for what had occurred during the first exam, at their hands of course. Each sibling felt some guilt for a moment, especially Gaara. Coming into the village of the hidden leaves, Gaara noted how one could not even see the damage to the buildings and homes. One could still sense the hurt amongst the people, but if anything, they were stronger because of the attack. Those of Konoha were very adept, and he admired them. Not feeling particularly hungry, Gaara left their hotel room for some air.

"Where are you going?" called Kankuro.

"Out." replied Gaara. Temari went to the door, saying nothing. Both of Gaara's siblings knew there was no arguing with him, and in this moment, Gaara was grateful for this. Since Gaara had been to Konoha before, he had no trouble maneuvering the streets. Very soon he had made his way to a secluded place among the trees near a flowing stream. Another reason he loved Konoha, their endless places to be at a momentary ease. So at rest was he that he almost failed to notice the gleaming kunai heading his way. Reflexively, he blocked the weapon with a wall of sand. Turning his head slightly, he saw an attacker. It was a ninja of Amegakure.

"We knew it wouldn't be easy." The ninja said with a dark expression. Gaara could have laughed at the stupidity of his attacker had he felt so inclined. Now he was on alert for other attackers. As the kunai thrower rushed towards Gaara, another lowered his chakra cloak and started doing the motions for a strange jutsu. While this was happening Gaara had not been inactive. With a motion of his hand, a sharp wave of sand took out the ninja behind him, while he handled the kunai thrower with ease with some simple taijutsu. A great cry came from the surrounding area, and about eight ninja joined in on the attack. It was an unfair fight by every meaning of the word. Gaara was far more skilled than any of them could dream, and he made quick work of the surrounding ninja. Approaching one, he grabbed them by the collar.

"Was this an act of war?" he seethed, noting they all were of the Village Hidden in Rain. The man, young, but age indiscernible, shook his head and made a strange noise in an attempt to speak.

"Just one less to fight." said the ninja. Gaara, disgusted, dropped the attacker who made no further moves to attack. No one rose, and it was unclear whether any of them were left alive, but that was none of Gaara's concern. Sensing a familiar chakra behind him, he turned.

"How long have you been here?" he asked with nihility, coming off of the edge he felt after the short battle.

"Long enough." replied Kankuro, who was standing beside a distraught Temari.

"This is bullshit," she said, "we're guests here, and I'll be damned if we're to be treated like this."

Gaara, knowing his sister's fiery temper rarely raged without reason, remained silent. Turning, Temari eyed the capitol of Konoha, with its tower carrying the symbol of fire. Ideas forming in her head, her eyes revealed the glimmers of her genius. She smiled at her brothers.

"Why not a bit of diplomatic suggestion?" She suggested. Very shortly, they found their way into an audience with the hokage of Konoha. Tsunade, a woman they were unfamiliar with, sat behind the desk, clearly swamped with work. Stacks of papers almost completely obscured their view of her though they were standing. Her assistants weaved in and out of the room carrying out her requests, filling out paperwork for her, and delivering more and more paperwork to her chagrin.

"-And then at least fifty more came to join the fight against my poor, defenseless brother! Thank goodness he was able to pull through… barely." explained Temari, sharing her slightly, if not almost entirely exaggerated tale. From behind the papers the three siblings could hear an exasperated sigh.

"And you want me to do what?" asked Tsunade, unimpressed by the harrowing story. Temari was floored at this leader's apathy.

"I don't know," admitted Temari, who had come expecting better treatment. She quickly rallied her spirits to change the situation, "you're our host and the leader of this village, and surely you can do something!"

An assistant baring more papers clamored in, making more noise than any ninja should. Tsunade looked on disapprovingly at the oncoming papers. Through the stacks the siblings of Suna saw the frown transform to a playful smile. Shoving some papers aside for a better view of Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro, Tsunade paid no mind to the cascade of paperwork that shot off of her desk.

"I have the perfect solution." She said.

"Yes?" asked Kankuro. Personally, he hoped for a more spacious space to stay, or maybe some exclusive training grounds.

"Sakura," called Tsunade to the assistant who was busying herself with picking up the splayed papers.

"Yes?" asked Sakura, rising with a mass of papers. She looked rather frazzled.

"This is Gaara of Sunagakure, I'm not sure if you have met, he has been attacked, and his siblings believed it is necessary for greater protection during the upcoming chuunin exams. You're participating in them as well, correct?"

"Yes?" answered Sakura in a questioning tone. She knew Gaara very well in fact. From the previous chuunin exams and prior missions Sakura had known Gaara, both as an enemy and an ally. She looked at him and found he was eyeing her. As usual it was impossible to read, and if Sakura were to be honest, she was a little unsettled by him.

"Good, as expected of my apprentice. Well, that settles it; I've found you a solution, Temari of Sunagakure, Haruno Sakura, my apprentice here, shall serve as your brother's bodyguard for the entirety of your stay. You are welcome." Tsunade declared with authority. It was known to Sakura that there was no arguing at this point, and that she was now to be the protector of her enemy turned ally, Gaara of the Sand.


	2. Come Home

_**Just a quick note from the author: thank you to my two reviewers, and anyone who decided to look over my story. Also, to Miikodesu, this is before the extraction of Shukaku and Shizune was one of the people running back and forth doing errands, but she will have a bigger role in this chapter. Alright, to the story!**_

"And over here will be your room Gaara-san and Kankuro-san." said Sakura, gesturing to a small room within her home. "There are two beds there, but they're both kind of small, I'm sorry. Down the hall you'll find a bathroom."

Gaara was barely listening, it was self-explanatory. Their host, Sakura Haruno, did not come from a family of great importance or wealth. This meant her home was not very spacious, but did provide a few rooms to spare for guests, and it least it was of a greater size than the sad hotel they had been in some odd hours prior. Sharing a room with Kankuro would be nothing, Gaara never slept anyway.

"And here's your room Temari-!" Temari's name was elongated at the ending I after Sakura's foot caught in a mat lining the floor of her hallway. She was soon up on her feet, no hurt caused, but the damage was done. Gaara saw the thought run across his siblings' faces, though they said nothing, "Is she really a ninja?"

Gaara could tell Sakura saw it too, and her nervousness through the rest of the short tour of her home evinced it. Seeing her, he could not help but feel something strange, but something he was becoming acquainted with, pity. Sakura bowed, finishing the run through of her home.

"I'll start preparing some dinner." she told them.

"Kankuro and I already ate." replied Temari, who had acted as something of a spokesperson for the three siblings. Neither Gaara nor Kankuro put up any protest. "Gaara hasn't though."

"Ah, alright, what would you like to eat?" Sakura asked Gaara. Temari excused herself; feeling now would be the time to unpack. Kankuro stayed behind. Fearing it was because Kankuro thought Shukaku may try to make an appearance, Gaara felt slightly annoyed.

"Do you have any gizzard?" asked Kankuro, knowing it was Gaara's favorite. Sakura's face paled, clearly, she did not. Before Gaara could make a suggestion, anything but sweet food would do, Sakura was retrieving a canvas bag.

"I will have to get some at the market." Almost out the door, Sakura turned, having another thought.

"Gaara-san, come help me shop." she asked of him. Seeing Gaara was confused, she gave her explanation. "I wouldn't be a good protector if I wasn't watching over you."

Gaara, surprised by the invitation, agreed. Kankuro watched silently as his brother and his brother's so called body guard left the house. He let an exasperated breath escape, and then went to his appointed room for the night. On the way to the market, little was shared between the two. Every now and then, Sakura would ask Gaara a question, which he would reply to with a short answer, if anything.

"Have you been training a lot for this exam?" she asked him.

"Not really." He answered. This sort of interaction was very new to him, but growing more familiar with it.

"Are you okay sharing a room with your brother, Gaara-san?" Gaara nodded.

"You may just call me Gaara." He told her, feeling the san was too formal and foreign. Following this, Sakura seemed to brighten up, and Gaara couldn't help but feel a bit of warmth as well. After years of disappointment, he was sure to not let it show. Love and enthusiasm, he found, were temporary and quick to sway, if they were ever there at all. Sakura would point something out to him, and he would either nod or shake his head depending on how he felt. He did not know Sakura very well, but he vaguely remembered her from the previous exams. After Shukaku, things were even sketchier. When he and his siblings aided Konoha in finding and retrieving Sasuke, he remembered it was Sakura who had healed him. So maybe she would be of some help in the upcoming weeks after all. For now, he would give her the benefit of the doubt.

"Are you the oldest in your family?" She asked.

"Youngest." He replied. Sakura was the type of girl who needed to fill every moment with words, Gaara the opposite, he found it tiring, but was happy to be treated so normal and kindly. Noting that she was grappling for more to say, Gaara asked a question of his own.

"How will you serve as my bodyguard during the exams? Will you and Naruto be divided?" Gaara saw a familiar expression pass over Sakura, loneliness. She crossed her arms, adjusting the now half-full canvas bag. Reaching out his hand, he offered to take her bag. Sakura smiled, giving it to him carefully, this time with a forced small smile.

"I don't know, but he probably won't be here. Sasuke either he's…" Sakura paused, thinking it over, "gone, and I doubt he'll make it. I guess I'll be with you and your siblings. It will only be in two days, and they probably don't have a plan in place."

Realizing Sakura was now upset, Gaara didn't know what to do. She was displaying emotions he knew of, but did not know how to ease. Instead, he left the matter be, hoping it would go away. After some time, he too now felt the discomfort in the silence.

"So the written exam, how did you find the information for the questions?" he asked, thinking of their strategy for the upcoming testing days. Now that they knew they only needed to correctly answer the tenth question, much of the initial stresses of the year before were relieved.

"Oh, I already knew that stuff." She answered. Gaara was impressed, and was wondering if he and his siblings had miscalculated her potential. Finally, after half an hour of fruitless wandering, Gaara and Sakura found some gizzard, something difficult to find in Konohagakure. Pointing out the best looking piece, from a fish of the area, Gaara allowed Sakura to make the purchase, and then added it to the bag of groceries. They went home, and Gaara supposed that Sakura, if not a great bodyguard, could be a friend, an actual companion. Dismissing him to begin to cook, Temari and Sakura started preparing the dinner he and Sakura would share. Behind him, Gaara could hear their talking, and paused to hear what they had to say.

"You've never had gizzard before?" asked Temari in disbelief.

"No," answered Sakura, a bit of queasiness in her voice, "I guess I'd never thought of it before. My parents are kind of set in their ways when it comes to cooking."

From the hall Gaara heard the clatter of pans being set up. Knives and other utensils found their way onto the counter. With a short click, the gas stove was now alight. Soon welcoming smells weaved out through the house. Gizzard reminded him of home and of the few positive things he had there.

"So where are your parents?" asked Temari. Quickly thinking over the possibilities, Gaara heard her apologize. "Sorry if that's rude! You don't have to answer if you don't want to!"

Sakura laughed, seeming to enjoy Temari's show of sensitivity.

"It's alright," she assured Temari, "they're owners of a clothing store, so they're out buying textiles for the shop."

Gaara left, his slight interest diminishing. Opening the door to his shared room, he found Kankuro, who was making adjustments to his puppet Karasu. Resting against the wall were Kuroari and Sanshuo. Knowing Kankuro only allowed his puppets off his back when he felt truly safe, Gaara felt at ease, but made no move to set down his gourd by the puppets. Remaining standing, Gaara moved further into the room, closing the door behind him quietly. Looking up, Kankuro grinned.

"Hey," he said, turning back to Karasu. Gaara gave no answer. Unperturbed, Kankuro continued cleaning with a grin. Recently, Gaara began to let Kankuro know of his dream, something he had decided upon following his encounters with Naruto. In doing so, he even had greater control over Shukaku. The door to their room opened, it was Temari.

"Your dinner's ready Gaara." She told him. When she noticed he was rubbing his scar of the symbol of love in contemplation, she shot Kankuro a look. Although Gaara did not notice the look shared between his siblings, he knew something was up when his brother sat down his puppet tentatively. His siblings looked at him, both appearing fearful and unsure of what to say.

"You feeling okay?" asked Kankuro with hesitancy.

"I'm fine." He asserted. The skeptical look of his siblings put him on edge, but the ever present Shukaku was reason enough for him to try and remain calm.

"You can tell us Gaara, you're our brother." assured Temari.

"I'm fine!" repeated Gaara, emphasizing with greater insistence. Temari took a step back, her eyes holding tremendous fear. Even his brother looked to him with a horrified expression. In a moment of rage, he felt his scar pound.

"Yes, we understand." said Kankuro. It was apparent they did not. Clarity outweighed the voice of Shukaku, tempting as he could be. No longer did Gaara wish to be the monster everyone feared. Relenting, Gaara racked his brain for what a good brother might do. In any other circumstance, he'd have pushed the moment aside, hoping it would never come up again.

"I'm sorry," he finally said, in all sincerity.

"It's okay," Temari answered with equal honesty. There was a long pause; none of them were entirely sure what to do. These instances were strange to the brothers and sisters who were learning to be a family. Reaching out, Kankuro pulled Gaara into a hesitant hug, then pulling Temari into the loose embrace. Brother and sister towered above their brother, amazed at the compassionate person he was becoming. Gaara, who had rarely, if ever, experienced loving contact made no movement, sorting out whether this was something he could enjoy. Temari broke off from the embrace, beaming.

"You better get to dinner." She told him. Finding he did not want to leave, Gaara paused for a short while, but made his way to the kitchen. Sakura reheated his dinner, no questions asked.


	3. Body's Been A Mess

The day before the chuunin exams was spent resting at Sakura's home, and prolonged conversations were few and far between. An unspoken bond had strengthened within the relationship siblings, and each carried a fear that one false move could result in snapping that bond. Sakura, who was out of the loop, attempted to be the best hostess one could be given her situation. Sitting in the kitchen, Sakura wondered what this meant for her as a bodyguard. Shaking the thought, Sakura considered how ridiculous that title was. Her thoughts were disrupted as Temari entered through the doorway from the hallway to the kitchen.

"Any requests for breakfast?" asked Sakura as Temari breezed through the kitchen.

Shaking her head, Temari left the room as quickly as she had come in. A wave of icy air passed over Sakura. By the time Kankuro had passed her by, Sakura felt as if she had been trapped in a glacier for over a thousand years. Their opinion of her was very clear. Gaara too was about to make his way out when Sakura broke from her complacency.

"Wait!" she said, coming up to Gaara, "You can't leave, I am your bodyguard!"

Regarding her with his opaque eyes, Sakura felt even chillier than before. She knew fully well that she was not seen as a competent ninja by either her client or his family. In a way she was irritated, she thought she had moved well past this. She was Tsunade's apprentice, surpassing even Tsunade's abilities at her age. She had almost mastered medical ninjutsu, and was well on her way to mastering super strength. Gaara's attention shifting away from her, and then he went to the doorway. Opening the door, he shifted his eyes back to hers.

"I will only be an hour." He assured her.

When the door shut, Sakura's heart sank. Though she knew Gaara was entirely capable of taking care of any threat to arise, she could not help but feel stiffed. It was insolent of Gaara to brush her aside when she was at the same level as he. Sakura sighed, knowing that might be an exaggeration even with all the training she had from Tsunade. No, she had worked hard, very hard. She was an asset now, and Gaara be damned if he did not see that, she was his protector, and she would follow him. Grabbing her kunai pouch and a few supplies, Sakura rushed out the door and was relieved to see Gaara had not gone far. Still in sight, his red hair and gourd were an out of place beacon along the streets of Konohagakure.

"Shit." She cursed, seeing that he had spotted her.

To her dismay, he took off in a wisp of sand. Gaara, leaping up onto rooftops of various vendors, looked back, confident he had lost his so called bodyguard. To his surprise, she was gaining on him with a determined face he could not help but find slightly amusing.

"Stop!" she called to him.

He obliged, crossing his arms. When Sakura had caught up with him, he considered taking off once more, but thought it too cruel and immature. Strange thought for him he supposed.

"I am your bodyguard," she said, "and whether you or I like it, it is my job to follow you and make sure you are safe."

Though Gaara knew he could very easily leave Sakura behind, he decided to relent. Saying nothing, he leapt from the room of the shop they had been atop with agility and grace Sakura found surprising. In silence, they walked together, Sakura never forgetting her duty as a bodyguard and Gaara trying to forget his past, if only for a little while. Though they passed alluring vendors with foods dazzling to an empty stomach and clothes Sakura longed to admire closer, Gaara never once stopped. It was only when they came to a spot hidden with a stream flowing through it. Though Gaara would always love his sandy home, he had to admit a slight adoration for Konohagakure's waterways, which allowed its greenery to grow and stay.

Setting down his gourd, Gaara rested beside it in a semi-meditative sleep, so close yet so far from the sleep Shukaku would never allow him. Contemplating her duties as a defender, Sakura stood back, keeping an eye out for enemies and watching over Gaara. After a long period of time, which Sakura knew to be a couple hours or more in length, she eased up, decided there were no imminent threats in the area. Sitting as close as she dared to Gaara, Sakura remained silent, unsure of whether he wanted the stillness to be broken.

"It's nice here." He said suddenly, surprising her.

Smiling companionably, Sakura nodded in agreement. Knowing Gaara to be mysterious and oftentimes eerie, Sakura felt small talk was a welcome change.

"It's always nice though, even when horrible things are going on bellow, the sky stays so neutral."

Sakura was taken aback by his comment.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

Gaara shrugged, and Sakura wondered after some time had passed if she would not be receiving an answer. Finally, the subject turned.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" asked Gaara.

"What do you mean? The exams? Of course I am."

Gaara closed his eyes, his breathing deep as he remembered the chuunin exam of yesteryear. It was not long ago that he had this girl out of the battle in a matter of moments. Though he was striving to become a positive person, a normal and capable warrior, he could not allow himself to lose touch with reality. Having Sakura in his group this year could weigh his family down and prevent his siblings from reaching their goals. As if reading his thoughts, Sakura sighed in exasperation. She decided to try an experiment. Allowing chakra to build in her hands, Sakura thought back to Tsunade's lessons and all she had taught her. With a level breath, her fist connected with the earth.

In addition the flying earth and rubble, Gaara went sailing. A wave of sand swept beneath Gaara, righting him and setting him neatly on his feet. His normally calm, unreadable face was crystal clear with his ire. The same sand that had caught him earlier sailed towards Sakura. Diving, Sakura narrowly dodged the wall of sand. Behind her the sand rushed back and into Gaara's heavy gourd.

"Are you crazy?" he asked, knowing it was slightly hypocritical on his end.

"I am your bodyguard." Sakura said, repeating this for the second time, "That means I protect you, like it or not, it's me who is responsible for you. I am not the same girl I was last year."

Silent at first, Gaara examined their surroundings. The sweet green grass was upturned and coated in mounds of earth and the trees shielding them from the village were uprooted following Sakura's violent display. Gaara had to admit, they were not so different, they were both creatures of destruction, but Sakura was more dangerous than he perhaps, for she so easily gave way to her emotions, something he felt doubtful of ever understanding. Suppressing a shudder, Gaara past Sakura and gave a wave of his hand.

"Let's go home then." He said.

Sakura eyed him curiously, and followed him in silence, wondering if she had won, or how this had turned into a competition at all. The day passed quickly after their exchange, neither mentioning it to Temari or Kankuro. Though the hours from night to morning were so difficult in passing, they gave way to the rules of time and passed. Low and behold, it was testing day.


End file.
